


Never Known a Love Like This

by MadAlien



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: But So Is Carlos, M/M, Marriage Proposal, TK Strand is a Sap, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/pseuds/MadAlien
Summary: In which TK and Carlos get engaged.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	Never Known a Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Love Like This" by Ben Rector.

TK pulled into the driveway of the adorable little yellow house he and Carlos had bought the previous year, turned off the ignition, and just sat there for a moment. He took several deep breaths and shook out his arms, attempting to relieve some of his nerves. Finally, he got out of the car, circling back to the trunk and popping it to make sure that the blanket and picnic basket he’d stashed there hadn’t magically disappeared en route to their home. 

“Just be chill,” he muttered to himself as he started up the walk to the front door. “Casual. Chill and casual.”

He swung the front door open and stepped inside. “Baby, I’m home!” He called, not bothering to take off his shoes. If everything went according to plan, they’d be leaving again within a few minutes. “Carlos?” He knew for a fact that Carlos was home, and he didn’t understand why he hadn’t come out to meet him as he usually did. Their friends and family liked to tease them that their honeymoon period had never ended based on the way they sought each other out at every chance, going as far as to drop everything and meet each other at the door, but TK loved it. He loved the way Carlos never made him question how much he loved him and how he went out of his way to show him in ways big and small. 

TK wandered back toward the kitchen, the smell of something cooking guiding him. “Baby, do you wanna go —” He stopped speaking as he stepped into the room, noting the dimmed lights. His eyes focused on the beautifully set table, complete with flickering candles, in the adjoining dining room. Carlos stood next to the table wearing a light blue button down, a bouquet of sunflowers in his arms. 

TK was suddenly transported back to That Night, when Carlos had made a gesture and TK, overwhelmed, unsure, and scared, had rejected it and walked away. He hated thinking about that night, about the way he hurt Carlos. “Carlos, what —” 

Carlos smiled, his beautiful face lighting up, and walked the short distance separating them. He kissed TK gently in greeting and handed him the flowers. “These are for you.” 

“Thank you,” TK said, feeling a little dazed, burgeoning euphoria and vague disappointment warring within his gut. “They’re beautiful.” 

Carlos took TK’s hand and guided him to the table. “Sit,” he said, pulling the chair out for him. 

TK dropped into the chair, accepting the flute of sparkling cider Carlos was suddenly offering him. “Baby, I don’t —” 

“It’s just a meal, Ty,” Carlos said, fishing for something in his pocket. He pulled out a ring and dropped to his knee. “And a marriage proposal. Ty, I — I don’t even have words to express how much joy and brightness you bring to my life. Every day that I get to wake up knowing that you’re mine is the greatest gift I could possibly ask for. I love you so much, Ty, and I want to spend my life by your side. Will you marry me?” 

TK glanced from the ring to Carlos’s face. “Oh no,” he whispered before he could stop himself. 

Carlos’s face dropped, hurt clouding his features. “No? I, um —” 

“No!” TK said too loudly, realizing what Carlos must be thinking. “No, not no. Not no to the marriage proposal. Yes. I’m saying yes.” 

Carlos just looked confused at this point. “Yes? But you just said no, Ty.” 

TK was entirely flustered and terrified he’d ruined everything. He scooted his chair away from the table and hauled a befuddled and still hurt Carlos into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and peppering kisses all over his face. “Yes, Carlos, I want to marry you. There is literally nothing that I want more than to marry you.” 

“Then why did you say no?” Carlos’s voice was small and it broke TK’s heart. 

“I didn’t mean to,” TK said. “I mean, I didn’t _mean_ no.” He huffed a frustrated breath. “I said no, because _I_ was planning to propose. Like right now. The ‘oh no’ was me being disappointed you beat me to it.” 

“Oh,” Carlos said, his features brightening. “Oh. You — you were going to propose?” 

TK smiled, tightening his arms around his — probably — fiance. “Yeah, I have a picnic basket and ring in the trunk of my car right now. I was going to ask you to take a drive with me.” 

Carlos smiled now. “You were going to propose.” 

“I still can, if you want,” TK said, kissing Carlos firmly. 

“Trying to commandeer my proposal now, are you?” Carlos teased. “I spent a lot of time on this! There’s a roast chicken in the oven. I made ciabatta, Tyler! Ciabatta!” 

TK laughed and kissed Carlos again. “How about this: You can finish your grand proposal dinner and then after, we’ll go do my proposal.” 

Carlos snuggled into TK. “Sounds perfect. I love you.” 

“I love you, too. I can’t wait to marry you.” 

“Me too.” Carlos dropped a kiss to TK’s forehead and stood, intending to go check on the chicken. 

“Hey now!” TK said, grabbing Carlos’s arm to keep him from walking away. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

Carlos furrowed his brow, unsure what TK was referring to. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, as somebody who recently planned a proposal, I do feel a bit like an expert in the subject,” he said teasingly. “And as far as I’m aware, it’s customary to give the ring to the person you proposed to.” 

Carlos laughed and knelt in front of TK again. “You are correct, love.” He gently picked up TK’s hand and slid the ring onto his finger, kissing TK’s finger and then flipping his hand to press a kiss to the palm too before pressing their linked hands to his own chest. “Thank you for saying yes,” he whispered. 

“Never been more sure of anything in my life, ‘Los. And I’m sorry for making you think I was saying no. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“Already forgiven,” Carlos said. “Except you know I’m definitely going to tell everybody that part of the story.” 

TK groaned. “Baby, no, please. You can’t — they’ll make so much fun of me.” 

Carlos shrugged and stood once again. “Love is pain, Ty.” 

“Already being so mean to your fiance, Carlos Reyes,” TK said as Carlos walked over to the oven to check on the chicken. 

“Oh, I like the sound of that,” Carlos tossed over his shoulder. 

TK scoffed, affronted. “What, being mean to me?”

“No,” Carlos said. “ _Fiance_. Sounds good.” 

A dopey smile crossed TK’s face. “Husband will be even better.” 

“You’re such a sap,” Carlos teased. 

“You love it.” 

Carlos came back to the table, roast chicken in his hands. He placed it on the waiting trivet and tossed the oven mitts aside. “I really, really do.” He kissed TK gently, smiling the whole time. 

They continued to alternate between teasing and being mushy as they ate sitting side by side. TK insisted on Carlos sitting next to him instead of across the table so they could hold hands, which proved to be incredibly inconvenient in terms of being able to cut and eat their food, but neither of them particularly cared about the imposition. 

TK finished eating first and scooted closer to Carlos, wrapping both of his arms around Carlos’s arm and dropping his head to his fiance’s shoulder. 

“Don’t get too comfy, love,” Carlos jokingly admonished. “I still expect a proposal from you.” 

“You’ll get one,” TK promised. “As soon as you’re ready to go.” 

Carlos dropped his fork and drained his water glass. “Ready.” 

“A bit eager, are we?” 

“I want a ring on my finger, Ty,” Carlos teased. He was quiet for a moment before speaking again, this time his tone a little more serious. “I, um, I never really considered that you might propose to me,” he said. “Not because I thought you didn’t want to marry me,” he was quick to add. “But, I figured you might not want to be the one to do it, because of … you know.” 

TK lifted his head off of Carlos’s shoulder and placed his hand on Carlos’s cheek, gently turning his face so that they could look each other in the eye. “That’s exactly why I wanted to propose,” TK said solemnly. “Because I wanted you to know that this — you and me — is so different from what I had with Alex. Wanting to propose to you felt completely different. It — god, baby, it doesn’t even compare. It’s not even in the same universe, and it feels completely ridiculous to try to draw any parallels. You and me, ‘Los, we’re magic — we’re the real deal. I have never trusted somebody as completely as I trust you. I have never felt as safe, as loved, as seen as I do with you. The thought of _not_ spending our lives together makes me feel more terrified than running into any fire ever has. I just — I just really, _really_ want to marry you, Carlos Reyes.” 

Carlos sniffled a little, eyes shiny with tears. “Yeah?” He managed to croak. 

“Yeah,” TK confirmed, kissing him before resting their foreheads together. “I do have to warn you, though, that I just used up the best parts of my proposal speech, so don’t expect perfection when I do the real thing, okay?”

Carlos let out a watery laugh and buried his face in the crook of TK’s neck. “I don’t need a fancy proposal speech, Ty,” he whispered. “I just need you to be mine forever.” 

TK wrapped his arms around Carlos and kissed him again. “That can be arranged.” 

They stayed in a quiet embrace for a few more minutes before Carlos somewhat reluctantly pulled away. “Go time?” 

TK smacked a wet kiss to Carlos’s cheek. “Let’s go, my love. I have a _very_ important question to ask you.” 

Smiling broadly, Carlos allowed TK to pull him to his feet and laced their fingers together. Together they walked to the front door, pausing for Carlos to find his shoes. 

“So where are we headed?” Carlos asked once they were settled in the car and TK began to back the car out of the driveway. 

“As if I’m just going to offer that up right off the bat,” TK scoffed. “Gotta keep you in suspense for at least a little bit, baby. It’s not like what’s going to happen once we arrive is a surprise anymore.” 

Carlos let out an adorable little huff of displeasure. “But I wanna know.” 

TK rolled his eyes good naturedly and squeezed Carlos’s knee. “Patience, sweetheart. You’ll find out soon enough.” 

Carlos kissed TK on the cheek. “You’re right,” he grumbled. 

“Of course I am,” TK said cheekily, earning him an eye roll from Carlos this time. 

They sat in comfortable silence as TK drove, the sky ahead of them streaked with the brilliant pinks and oranges of the impending sunset. 

“Wait,” Carlos said suddenly, recognizing where they were and quickly figuring out their final destination. “Are we —?”

“Yep,” TK confirmed. 

“God, you’re perfect,” Carlos said, affection clear in his voice. 

“Not perfect,” TK said with a laugh. “But hopefully perfect for you.” 

“ _Definitely_ perfect for me.” Carlos laced his fingers through TK’s. “Thank you for this.” 

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” TK said, pulling off the road to the exact spot he and Carlos had watched the solar storm together what felt like a lifetime ago. He lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed Carlos’s fingers. “Ready to go get engaged again?” 

“Absolutely.” 

They both got out of the car and TK directed Carlos to hop up on the hood. “I’m not taking our chances with the meat and cheese that’s been sitting out way too long, ” he said with a laugh. “Plus my weak attempt at charcuterie can’t hold a candle to the meal you made. But,” he said, rifling through the basket in the trunk, “we can’t let our engagement night come to an end without dessert.” He pulled out a box from their favorite bakery, grabbed two forks, pocketed Carlos’s ring, and closed the trunk. 

TK joined Carlos on the hood of the car, placing the bakery box between them. Carlos eagerly opened the box to find a large slab of his favorite cake and a contented sigh escaped his lips. “I really do love you, Ty,” he said. 

“Don’t think I haven’t figured out that the way to your heart is cake, love,” TK teased, kissing Carlos and handing him a fork. 

They stole more kisses between bites of rich, decadent cake and laid back to watch the brilliant sunset unfolding before their eyes. 

TK reached over and grabbed Carlos’s hand, bringing their hands to rest on his stomach. “We still make a pretty good team, don’t we?” He said, smiling. 

“We sure do,” Carlos said, turning his head to face TK. 

“I was thinking,” TK said, feeling nervous and jittery even though they both knew exactly what was coming, “that we should just go ahead and make this team thing official.” 

Carlos’s eyes sparkled with love and amusement. “Oh you do, now?” 

“I do,” TK said, scooting a little closer to Carlos. “You know, I thought that I knew what it meant to love somebody before I met you, but being with you has proven to me just how little I knew about love. You have taught me what love _really_ looks like, and in loving you, I learned how to love myself for the first time.” TK’s voice grew thick and he paused to gather himself. “I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, loving you more every single day. Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Carlos whispered. “I love you so much.” 

TK pulled the ring out of his pocket and slid it onto Carlos’s finger before cradling the side of Carlos’s face and kissing him deeply. “I love you.”

Carlos pulled TK close into his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and together they watched the sun slip below the horizon.


End file.
